Akai Ito
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Tout était parti d'une réflexion de Bruce sur les fangirls, et d'un combat contre une magicienne. Akai Ito est présent partout, veille sur tout le monde, et Steve Rogers n'a fait pas exception. Le fil rouge du destin s'agite, et les amants seront ils réunis ? OS STUCKY


OOOOOOH QUI VIT DANS UN ANANAS DANS LA MER ?  
Bonjour mes loutres démoniaques, me revoici pour un petit Stucky en attendant la suite d'Hanahaki ! D'ailleurs merci les gars c'est incroyable, j'en reviens pas que ça vous plaise autant !

C'est un petit Os, sans prétention, sur la légende d'Akai Ito, autrement nommée la légende du fil rouge, que je vous incite vivement a connaitre, c'est beau et touchant, tout ce qu'on aime par ici ! 

La suite d'Hanahaki arrivera ... bah quand je l'aurais écrite en fait, puisque j'ai même pas commencé le chapitre bouhouhou ...  
Allez, bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Steve était un soldat, c'était presque comme une deuxième nature pour lui. Il était beaucoup de choses, mais il n'était pas fleur bleue pour un sous. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer que cette histoire de fil rouge avait de quoi faire rêver, quand même. Alors bon, il ne désespérait pas de trouver un jour son âme sœur, mais ce n'était pas non plus sa priorité numéro 1. Quand Bruce leur avait raconté tous les délires de couples que les fangirls se faisaient autour du groupe, il avait pensé « Merci, très peu pour moi tout ça. », du moins jusqu'à ce que Bruce ne mentionne cette vieille légende japonaise qui l'avait intrigué au point qu'il mène des petites recherches de son côté. Steve avait creusé la question, et il devait bien avouer que ça devait être vachement chouette d'avoir une âme sœur (pitié faites que la sienne ne soit pas Tony Stark).

Tout partager avec quelqu'un, qui soit comme la seconde moitié de son âme. Quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre sans mots, sans efforts, juste par des regards. Une personne qui lit dans son attitude, dans son corps.

Oui, ça devait être bien de connaître son âme sœur. Alors Steve avait rangé cette légende dans un coin de sa tête, sans plus y penser outre-mesure.

* * *

Cette journée avait été totalement inattendue et imprévisible. Déjà, Fury était mort, ce qui était assez incroyable en soit, puisque cet homme était plus résistant que l'adamantium lui-même, ensuite Natasha et lui étaient pourchassés par le SHIELD ( **tousse** **tousse** Hydra), et pour finir il avait affronté le FAMEUX soldat de l'Hiver.

Soldat de l'Hiver qui s'avérait être en fait le présumé mort James Buchanan Barnes.

Si ça, ce n'était pas de la veine, alors ! Sauf que rien n'est parfait, et encore moins dans les fictions, donc Steve a eu la désagréable surprise de voir que Bucky, son Bucky, l'avait oublié.

Autant sur le tas il avait encaissé la nouvelle, même si ça faisait mal de base, maintenant qu'il était chez lui, seul, il réalisait pleinement ce que tout ça impliquait.

Il avait fait son deuil, quand Bucky avait disparu. Il avait dû finalement accepter que son meilleur ami, l'homme qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné était mort. On ne pouvait pas survivre à une chute pareille. C'était impossible !

Pourtant Bucky avait survécu, et il était vivant, et il avait oublié Steve. Le soldat se laissa tomber sur son lit, fatigué, éreinté.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?

Seul, dans cette pièce plongée dans le noir, il repensait à tous ces moments partagés avec Bucky, A Brooklyn, puis au sein des commandos Hurlants, pendant la guerre.

Ah, il était loin le bon temps, le temps des jours heureux ….

* * *

Franchement, il avait un boulot absolument épuisant. A peine Ultron avait été vaincu, a peine Thor avait réussi a convaincre Loki de rejoindre les Vengeurs (même si tout le monde s'accordait pour dire que c'était le sourire canaille et le petit cul de Tony qui avait eu le plus d'effet sur le dieu brun) que l'équipe de héros devait déjà se mesurer à un autre vilain. Une certaine Amora, ancienne alliée de Loki qui semblait à présent avoir une sacrée dent contre lui. La bataille faisait rage quand Steve se rendit compte que la magicienne se servait de doubles pour prendre la fuite. Il décida de la pourchasser pour l'arrêter, mais alors qu'il lançait son bouclier vers elle, elle lança un sort qui le frappa en pleine poitrine, le faisant chanceler et le laissant sonné, lui permettant de s'enfuir.

Le diner avait été tranquille, et ils en avaient tous besoin. Steve était complètement vidé, et devant les figures ébaubies de ses coéquipiers, il avait décidé de se coucher tôt. Il quitta la pièce commune en saluant ses amis, puis se prit une douche histoire de se remettre les idées en place après la mission de cet après-midi. Il avait été inattentif et Amora avait pu s'enfuir, ce qui était vraiment embêtant pour eux. Peut-être qu'ils pourraient compter sur la magie de Loki pour retracer l'Asgardienne, avant qu'elle ne leur cause plus de soucis. Steve enfila un bas de jogging vite fait, serviette sur les épaules, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. A peine eut il posé sa tête sur son oreiller que le sommeil l'emporta, effaçant toutes ses contrariétés, momentanément.

Dans la pénombre de la chambre, il y a quelque chose que vous et moi, public, seront les seuls a voir. Dans la pénombre de cette chambre, son torse, à l'endroit exact de l'impact du sort, se nimba d'une douce lueur dorée. Et au-dessus du lit se dessinait dans les airs le malicieux sourire de la magicienne, tel un chat du Cheshire contemporain, qui flottait doucement :

« Akai Ito te suivra partout, où que tu ailles, où que tu sois, Steve Rogers »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Steve se sentait déjà lus reposé, malgré sa tête qui était toujours lourde, et sa bouche qu'il sentait un peu pâteuse. Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal après la mission de la veille qui avait été intense malgré son résultat décevant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles il regardait le plafond, se laissant émerger, avant de finalement se lever.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Peut-être qu'il avait des visions, peut-être qu'il devenait fou après tout. Parce que là, il voyait sur le sol de sa chambre un putain de fil rouge qui se glissait sous la porte, et il était quasi sur de ne pas avoir vu ce fil rouge la veille, ni hier ni jamais. Et lorsqu'il recula, le fil bougea. Il BOUGEA, vous comprenez ?

« Est-ce que je rêve ? »

Steve se inca, et non, il n'avait pas rêvé. Le fil n'avait pas disparu. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et il rendit compte que son petit doigt était attaché au fil. Il se décida finalement à sortir de la pièce, pour voir son fil quitter la Tour, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tony et Loki y étaient déjà, discutant calmement.

« Yo, Capsicle ! »

Tony agita sa main en un geste de bienvenue, permettant à Steve de voir que lui et le Dieu de la Malice étaient reliés par le fil rouge. Eh beh ça, on s'y attendait pas ! Amants oui, mais âmes sœurs ? Alors que Loki venait littéralement des confins de l'univers ? Ils auraient pu ne jamais se rencontrer !

« Oh, bonjour vous deux. Désolé, j'ai du mal a me remettre. »

Steve avala son café sans parler de son petit souci a ses camarades, sans non plus quitter de yeux leur fil rouge. Comment est-ce qu'il allait gérer tout ça ?

* * *

Steve était connu pour être un homme réfléchi et responsable. Un soldat intelligent mais dévoué, et un capitaine soucieux de son équipe. Et ça aurait pu durer très longtemps si brutalement un matin, il ne s'était pas souvenu de ce qu'il avait lu sur cette histoire de fil rouge, des mois auparavant.

 _« Deux personnes liées de cette façon sont liées par le Destin. Tôt ou tard, elles sont destinées à se rencontrer, et ce, peu importe la distance qui les sépare, ou leurs différences. Lorsque ça arrive, cette rencontre marque profondément les deux personnes. Les fils peuvent parfois s'étendre et s'emmêler, ce qui peut repousser la rencontre. Mais ces fils ne pourront jamais se couper. »_

Ça voulait dire qu'à l'autre bout de ce fil se trouvait la personne qui pourrait le rendre heureux, et qu'il pourrait combler. La personne avec qui il pourrait passer le reste de sa looongue vie, qu'il pourrait aimer, qu'il pourrait chérir, et qui pourrait lui retourner tout cela.

Alors bien sûr, s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de cette information qui trainait dans son cerveau depuis des mois, il n'aurait pas annoncé la semaine passée aux Vengeurs qu'il partait en voyage pour une durée indéterminée. Sans leur dire bien sûr qu'il partait à la recherche de son âme sœur, franchement, il aurait eu l'air de quoi ?

Et maintenant, après une semaine à suivre ce fil rouge, après avoir traversé l'Océan atlantique, après avoir traversé la France, il se trouvait dans ce petit hôtel de la ville de Nice, où le fil continuait son chemin, et se demandait ce qu'il ferait, une fois son âme sœur en vue.

Et si cette personne était un parfait inconnu ? Une parfaite inconnue ? Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il secoua la tête, et se décida à entrer. Le hall était vide, il n'y avait personne. Il suivit le fil qui le mena dans les escaliers, puis au quatrième étage, et enfin à la chambre B41.

Et là, Steve laissa le contrôle a son cœur, lui réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir. Il toqua sans y penser. Le fil rouge disparaissait derrière cette porte. Son âme sœur était derrière la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit. C'était un homme. Il avait les cheveux bruns attachés en un chignon, et des yeux bleus à vous glacer le sang, ou à vous faire fondre, au choix.

« Steve ? C'est toi ? »

Cette voix, ces mots figent le soldat. Il ne sait même plus s'il doit respirer, s'il doit répondre, s'il doit agir.

Parce que l'homme en face de lui, c'est Bucky, son Bucky. Celui qu'il a perdu, celui qu'il a perdu deux fois. Son Bucky qui se souvient de lui, et qui le fait entrer dans la chambre de l'hôtel.

Steve a toujours les yeux fixés sur Bucky. Il ne peut pas y croire. Il baisse le regard sur sa main. Le fil qui part de la main du blond file droit vers celle du brun. Le fil est court, tendu, agité.

Bucky le regarde, sans comprendre. Il s'approche de Steve, le regard inquiet de le voir si catatonique. Il pose une main sur son épaule, ramenant Steve dans le monde réel.

« C'est toi … C'est bel et bien toi, Bucky … »

Steve est bouleversé, et Bucky peut le voir. Le cœur de Steve bat fort, bat vite, et pour une fois, il réalise qu'il est enfin complet, avec Bucky. Que depuis tout ce temps, la moitié de son âme s'agitait pour trouver cette autre moitié manquante, et que maintenant, elle est enfin apaisée.  
Et Bucky, lui, sent toutes ses angoisses s'envoler. A chaque fois qu'il est avec Steve, il devient aussi calme qu'un lac sous la brise. Et quand Steve relève ses yeux d'un bleu caspien vers lui, quand Steve le regarde avec tant de bonheur dans les yeux, quand Steve a ce petit sourire qui veut dire « Enfin, enfin Bucky, nous sommes à nouveau ensemble. », Bucky sait que cet homme, ce blond de Brooklyn, c'est toute sa vie.

Et il pose sa main sur la joue de Steve, et alors que le blond va pour murmurer son prénom, il étouffe ses paroles de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et quand Steve agrippe son t-shirt et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les détacher, Bucky Barnes sait que c'est Steve dont il a besoin, et Steve Rogers sait que c'est de Bucky dont il a besoin.

L'étreinte se prolonge, et la passion déborde, parce qu'enfin, enfin !, ce vide qui les habitait est comblé. Les vêtements sont à terre, les amants sont dans les draps, et la chair brule, les souffles deviennent erratiques, les cœurs s'emballent, et plus rien n'a de sens dans l'univers, plus rien ne peut faire barrage à ces deux âmes enfin réunies.

Et puis quand la nuit tombe et que la passion et la volupté laissent place a la tendresse, Steve peut enfin dire ce qu'il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de lui dire.

« Je t'aime, Bucky. »

Et Bucky avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement le soulagement est énorme, tellement ce moment est grandiose. Et il peut lui répondre.

« Je t'aime, Steve. »

Et devant cette force, devant tant de douceur, tant d'honnêteté, les forces du cosmos ne peuvent que s'incliner, devant le pouvoir d'Akai Ito, le pouvoir du fil rouge, celui qui réunit les amants séparés.

* * *

Et voila, c'est fini ! Franchement, j'ai hate de connaitre vos avis ! Dites moi si ça vous plait, et j'en ferais peut etre du même genre sur d'autres couples !

A plus dans l'bus !  
Eris


End file.
